Snip
by cheek25
Summary: AU, all-American. James and Sirius are up-and-coming hairstylists who own Snip in NYC. Slash, SB/RL with a side of JP/LE. Do read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Merely borrowing the pups. J. K. Rowling owns them, lucky woman. Sigh.

A/N: Heys! Thanks for your reviews on my other story, Dreams Do Come True. Really meant a lot to me =D. So, I have come up with another small little thing. Hehe. I'm not sure if it's been used before, but yeah, hope you enjoy it! On you go. =P

P.S I forgot to mention it's AU and it's American. Sorry! Hope you enjoy it! =)

"What the hell?!"

Sirius sat up, before the agony washed over him and he groaned, clutching his temples and falling back onto the pillow cautiously, suppressing the urge to puke his brains out; or whatever was left of it.

He stared blearily at his so-called best friend, a tall man with unruly black hair and a shit-eating grin that he so wanted to wipe off of his damn face. Why the hell was he not having a fucking hangover like Sirius?

Damn, life wasn't fair. At all.

"Get up, sleeping beauty. The shop's supposed to be open in an hour, and we can't do that while you're nursing your little headache, can we?" Damn Potter with his crystal clear blue eyes and no signs of the night he barely remembered. Sirius heroically sat up in bed, closing his eyes in an effort to keep his insides where they belonged before glaring at James Potter.

"How the hell did you manage to even wake up after the third bottle of scotch last night?"

James smirked and answered, "Dude, I stopped after my fifth glass; God only knows how you managed to even finish that third bottle. I had to pay the damn cab to get us back here; you were so fucking gone it was hilarious as hell. Especially when you begged the doorknob to turn for you."

Sirius groaned again. The heavens and the gods were definitely against him. Nevertheless, he swung his feet to the other side of the bed and James finally handed him a glass of water and a couple of pills before saying, "I'll get breakfast; you better clean up after puking out your stomach's contents."

Sirius grimaced, flipping James before holding a hand to his mouth, growling as James laughed and walked out of the room.

Damn it all.

Fifteen minutes later Sirius walked into the kitchen of the apartment he and James shared in downtown New York; it was spacious enough for two young men in their late twenties; but tasteful enough for two of the youngest up-and-coming hair stylists in the city.

It was sparsely decorated, as both men didn't think much of little trinkets and the likes, but the walls were of a soft cream and the furniture dark and elegant. There were three bedrooms, with one adjoining bathroom and another one near the living room, which was rarely used, as both men worked hard and partied ten times harder.

James was sitting and looking through the paper while sipping his morning coffee, looking as domesticated as Sirius had often teased him. The man had opted to tie his shoulder-length raven hair in a ponytail, and dressing in a simple white shirt and slacks, while James was lounging in three-quarter pants and a black shirt; really, they didn't really have to dress up for work. They owned the fucking place, after all.

"Glad to see you're up; wouldn't want to disappoint the ladies now, would you?" James remarked, taking a bite out of his toast.

Sirius quickly swiped the slice of slightly burned bread from his friend, ignoring the indignant outcry and munched, before smirking back. "You know I don't go for that type."

James chuckled good-naturedly. "All the more for me, then. Drink your morning caffeine and let's go, or Tonks'll kill us." He gestured at the mug on the other side of the table and got up, yawning loudly. "By the way, do you think we should get a couple of those new hair dryers? Since we're thinking of expanding the place and all…"

Sirius frowned as he sipped his coffee, and drank a couple more gulps before leaving it in the sink to be dealt with later. "I'll have to talk to Kingsley about that; maybe we could squeeze them through." He nodded at James, grimacing when the action brought back some of the pain from his hangover and muttered "Fuck off" to his chortling best friend of twenty years.

He hoped today was at least going to be bearable; it couldn't go any worse, right?

"Thank you, Sirius! Oh my, my husband would definitely leave that whore after taking a look at this!" The slight, still-attractive mid-thirties blonde beamed evilly, gazing at Sirius in adoration.

Sirius smiled widely, inwardly wishing the woman would just leave already and show the new look to her damn husband and put away his scissors, saying, "You're more than welcome. Do recommend us to your friends, alright? I hope you and your husband get back together!" He rolled his eyes as Tonks winked at him from behind the counter, bobbing her bubblegum-pink spiky hair at every word of Mrs. Malfoy, giggling when she saw her coworker sighing in relief as she left.

"Come on, Sirius, she wasn't as bad as that other-"

Sirius shuddered at the memory of the clingy fifteen-year-old redhead and thanked the gods Kingsley looked as scary as he did with his booming voice and big muscles. The man SO did not look like a damn accountant.

James, who was busy cutting the hair of another teenager, this time with brown hair smirked at Sirius' reaction. "Dude, chill, alright? At least we're not that swamped today-oh, damn, spoke too early-"

"Remus, look at it! It's way too long and your new clothes don't even match it by half! So you HAVE to get it cut!" A-damn it, what was it with them today?-redhead burst through the doors and Sirius blinked as the sunlight casted its light behind her, making her face too dark to see. Eventually she and another person stepped in and Sirius had to swallow a bit at the sight of the other figure.

The woman who had come in first had long, flowing fiery hair, and Sirius could see a few freckles on her cheeks, spread beneath her emerald eyes. She was wearing a summer dress with bold prints and looked like she was on a permanent high. From the corner of his eye he saw James checking her out and mentally smirked. She was definitely good-looking; he had to give her that.

The man being dragged sighed aloud, and ran a hair through his honey-coloured hair; this gave Sirius ample view of his light brown eyes and a straight nose that had a small scar on the bridge of it, giving him that rumpled-but-rugged look. His lips looked pink, soft even and he wore a white buttoned shirt which was open at the top due to the heat outside, and Sirius had to remind himself of who he was as he saw those beads of perspiration on that enticing collarbone. He turned around, much to Sirius' delight, as he glimpsed those tight denims clutching his ass deliciously and the way the shirt clung to his lean back. Fuck, the man was abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous.

Damn, the gods were merciful after all.

"Lils, I like my hair the way it is, really. Now can we go?" The man wanted to leave? No fucking way this was happening to him.

Sirius strode over with a wide grin that he usually reserved for the ladies, and a few men as well, and greeted the two people who seemed like they were about to start bickering.

"Morning! How may I help you?" The two of them stopped arguing and Sirius briefly wondered if these two were together, judging from their linked arms.

The man seemed to notice his glance and quickly disentangled himself from the loud woman, a blush spread across his tanned skin. Sirius tried to quell the little victory dance his insides seemed to be doing.

"Oh, I'm Lily and this is my friend, Remus; he wants to get his hair cut and washed." The woman flipped her hair a little, though by accidental or not Sirius was unsure, and so he glanced at Remus, noting how the front was already shielding his eyes from sight. That's really too bad; his eyes were nice too.

"Alright, so let's not stand around, shall we? And as for you, Miss?" Sirius looked at Lily questioningly. Her hair was long, but it looked healthy enough. All glossy and shiny like those lame ads on TV these days.

Not that he watched enough, but still.

"Maybe a wash would be alright," Lily consented, looking at the busy place. Besides Sirius, James and Tonks, there were a couple of others who did the customers' hair, namely Frank, a shy guy with great creativity and Mary, a young girl in her early twenties with light brown hair and a constant-spaced-out look on her face. Right now each and every one of them were trimming, washing or giving some poor soul a complete makeover that was definitely desperately needed.

"This way, Miss," James suddenly appeared out of nowhere, flashing a smile to his blushing last customer, before turning his attention to Lily and Remus. "Don't worry, Sirius and I will take care of you guys," he added, sensing the other two's apprehension.

Remus nodded in reply and glanced at Sirius, who gestured to an empty seat near the back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James attempting to help Lily into another seat and snorted at the sight. James could be such an idiot sometimes.

"So, how do you want it to be?" Sirius asked as he turned his attention back to Remus, inspecting the hair before him. Gods, it felt too soft to be a guy's hair. "Just a trim, or a whole new look?" He looked closer and raised an eyebrow. "Damn, white hair? What do you work as?"

Remus shuddered almost inconspicuously and only then did Sirius realize how close he was to Remus' sun-kissed, bare neck. His breath ghosted over the skin and he glanced at the mirror before them, noting his customer's shallow breathing and fluttering eyelids.

Interesting.

A moment later he answered, his voice soft and unassuming. "High school teacher. I don't know, really. I mean-" He blushed, and Sirius was becoming quite attached to that shade on him, "Lily brought me here, so I don't really have any idea-"

"Well, if that's the case, would a trim and a wash sound alright to you?" He let a couple of fingers run through that soft mane again, admiring the feel between his own calloused fingers and the content expression on Remus' handsome face. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the scar on his nose was quite old, and there was another larger one on the side of his now-exposed neck as he lifted the hair off of his right ear. The sight of those pale white lines on such dark skin made his fingers itch to touch them-but he didn't want to be arrested for sexual harassment.

"Yeah, okay," Remus answered, and Sirius smirked when he heard the shaky undertone of his words.

Damn, thank the gods for such a beautiful day.

Remus was sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

Only he didn't exactly imagine the place to have this many hair dryers.

Lily had made plans with him the night before to get over her bastard of an ex-boyfriend, and that included a hell of a day of retail therapy throughout the whole damn city; his feet was sore and he was sweating like mad. He felt exceedingly gross and so lethargic, but he knew Lily needed this bad. He wasn't going to abandon the few friends he had-that'd just be damn stupid, even for him.

And so he actually agreed to her idea for his make-over, which she said was way past time that she'd done so, and had proceeded to drag him to countless shops and he was grateful that Lily drove a car. God only knew how the bags managed to fit themselves in the trunk AND the backseat.

Right now he was currently wearing one of the outfits she'd picked out for him; insisting that they made him look manly but not metro sexual enough. Gods, the woman could be fucking thick sometimes; how the hell did you make a bent person manly anyway?

Then again, the looks Sirius had given him when he first arrived might have had something to do with the way his damn jeans were constricting his lower half.

The man was beautiful and famous to boot; aristocratic features, with pale skin contrasting with his dark hair, grey eyes that hid a mad twinkle or two, full lips and a smirk that really should be banned; they seemed to make his knees lose their rationality; thank the heavens Lily had a strong grip on his arm when they had come in.

Therefore, Remus really shouldn't be blamed for nearly giving himself away as the man spoke in a low voice, his breath wafting across his bare neck, sending blood straight away down south.

Thank God for the robe Sirius was wrapping around him now; but his scent was stronger like this, like peppermint and Remus nearly salivated as he saw those biceps flex in front of him just before they disappeared, and he really had to contain the moan that was threatening to rip out of him.

Gods, he was lucky if he survived this haircut without any ordeal. At least, major ones.

Fuck, but he needed to get this hard on to shrink.

Remus' eyes were closed, which was a small mercy, but Sirius could hardly help himself as he ran his fingers through his soft hair gently and a small puff of breath would leave his parted lips, as if in invitation for Sirius to fuck his mouth with his tongue.

Sirius' hands shook a little and so he was taking things slower than usual, ensuring that at least Remus would leave him looking reasonable, instead of looking like a monk who was petrified of the barber and ruining their images. He shifted around and bent down, taking the bangs in between his fingers and flexed his scissors once, twice skillfully, making it so that Remus' hair was swept to the side, but not long enough to cover his eyes anymore. His fingers gently brushed against Remus' cheek and the man's eyelids flew open, startled, but Sirius kept himself in check, only smirking when their eyes met. The other man blushed and quickly shut his eyes.

Damn, that shade was really getting to him.

Finally, with a few more well-angled snips at the nape of his neck, Sirius pronounced him down, and had to smile at the surprised expression on his customer's face.

"Wow, that looks really cool-I mean, thanks," Remus said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Sirius really had to resist the urge to lift his head with his chin and instead smiled at his head. "Well, let's go for that wash, shall we?"

Since they were near the back of the salon, Sirius decided to take advantage of one of the new seats; or rather, beds, as they were specifically designed to let the customer lie down as the hair stylist washed their hair thoroughly; each of them were separated by curtains to ensure privacy, something the customers craved. There was something insecure about letting people see you washing your hair, apparently. He smiled as Remus awkwardly climbed into the seat before lying down, his head near Sirius' waist and his eyes closed, his face looking tensed as he clenched both hands into fists by his side.

"Relax, Remus, it'll just be about ten minutes and you'll be done," Sirius said, turning on the hose on low and began to gently wash the man's short hair, letting his hand run through it again. Gods, it was addictive.

He added the specifically designed chemicals into his hair before kneading his scalp slowly, finally seeing Remus relax his posture and his hands uncurled themselves, and his lips were slightly parted again as he released a sigh of contentment.

Sirius was eager to see if he could extract any more sounds from the man, and began upping the ante, satisfied to hear a small whimper when Sirius began massaging just a bit harder.

Sirius had always found that vocal partners were sexier.

Another moan, this time slightly louder escaped the slightly smaller man and Sirius couldn't help himself.

"Fuck, if you keep making those sounds, Remus, we're both going to be in trouble," Sirius whispered, smirking when Remus' eyes flew open in shock. To stop him from saying anything, Sirius did the first thing he could and leaned down to lick the exposed collarbone in one long stroke, never ceasing his ministrations on Remus' head.

"Fuck…" Remus' groan was barely audible, but Sirius smiled when he felt the vibrations as his tongue continued up the man's long neck, pausing to suck a little at his strong jaw line, drawing another whimper from him.

"Almost done," Sirius whispered, before straightening up and quickly washed the honey-blonde hair, gently prodding his customer to sit up before drying his hair.

"I think that's about it," Sirius pronounced and switched off the hair dryer, turning around to put it back in its respective place.

"Really?" Sirius spun around and swallowed at the sight before him. Remus was standing up, just slightly shorter than himself and his light brown eyes were a bit unfocused as they watched Sirius, his head cocked to the side and his short hair now shorter, making him look that much rumpled and that much hotter.

The brunette took a step forward, smirking, before running a hand through his hair again, the other resting on the man's slim hips, rubbing circles on the slightly protruding hip bone. "I offer a couple of other services," Sirius said, accentuating his cheesy innuendo as he grinded against the other man, his own breathing becoming a bit ragged as the sight of Remus throwing his head back nearly caused him to bend the man over the seat right there and then.

He brought the man close and nibbled on his lower lip without actually kissing him, grinning with satisfaction as Remus whimpered, his moans becoming muffled as Sirius slipped a tongue inside the man's pliant mouth and nearly burst at the taste of chocolate that assaulted his senses. Gods, the man tasted so sweet, so good…

Sirius pulled away and continued his earlier licking, this time along his jaw line to nibble at Remus' right ear lobe, pulling at the flesh with his teeth and earning him a louder groan.

Suddenly sense and reason came back to Sirius and he reluctantly pulled away, almost returning back to his task at the sight of Remus' disappointed face.

"Not here, and not now. I'd rather do this thing properly. Dinner at eight?" Sirius asked, his voice shaky with arousal.

"Okay." Remus' own voice was hoarse and Sirius wanted to hear that voice scream his name as he pounded into his ass hard. Tonight, if he was lucky. Fuck, he sure hoped so.

They exchanged numbers and after fixing Remus' hair again, both of them walked out, Sirius with a smirk, Remus with some colour in his cheeks, but otherwise no one suspected anything.

Well, maybe James heard them, seeing as he raised his eyebrow at them, and Lily was smirking as well, but otherwise things were definitely looking fine.

A/N: So, what do you think? Drop some reviews and hey, should I add another chapter? Or does it stand alone like this better? =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: So, I've decided to churn out another chapter for this, even though it was originally meant to be a one-shot. I love this pairing, don't you? =) Oh, and it's unbeta-ed, so mistakes are all mine. =3

"Shit, James, have you seen my dark grey shirt?" Sirius frantically called out, his voice muffled as his head was of the present stuck in the wardrobe as clothes were strewn all about him.

A particular article of clothing managed to launch itself into James' face as he walked into his best friend's room and he quickly shook it off, spluttering in disgust as he threw the red and gold boxers away from him as far as possible. "Damn, man. I haven't seen you this tense for a first date since, well, forever."

Sirius groaned in relief as he finally took his head out of the dark furniture, a slightly wrinkled silver shirt in hand and shook his head at James' statement. "I haven't been on a date in a while, James, in case you were living under a rock the past few months or so. And Remus deserves something good for a first date." Sirius was aware he was grinning like a maniac, but there was nothing in this world that could've wiped off his smile right then when all he could think about Remus' shy smile, Remus' blush, Remus' lips and how they felt against his-

Fuck, but he had only met the man-Sirius mentally counted with his fingers-less than eight hours ago. He didn't know him enough to get all excited like how he was now and eventually put it partly to his anxiety of being out of practice and having dinner with one of the sexiest men he had ever known.

Well, sexiest really, if it didn't count him.

"Hello? Sirius? Damn, you're whipped as hell, dude," James remarked with a snigger, causing Sirius to look at him sharply and nearly giving himself whiplash.

"I don't even know the guy, James, so how the hell am I whipped? And what the hell are you doing in my room anyway?"

"Calm down, boy. I was only going to say that Remus called to cancel your date."

Fuck. "What?!"

"Kidding. You should really put on your clothes, Sirius, it's no good to keep your date waiting." And James Potter ran out of the room laughing his ass off as his best friend threw colourful expletives at him like the damn coward he was.

Remus was a jumble of emotions; fear and anticipation seemed to war against each other as he struggled to keep his breathing calm, but his close friend was nothing if not observant.

"Relax, Remus. You're all tensed up," Lily commented as she finally pronounced him dressed and beamed at him. "But you look hot, anyway."

The man's cheeks reddened considerably and he glared at the redhead as she giggled at the sight. "Lils, I-"

"Don't you dare tell me you're standing that man up, Remus John Lupin, or so help me-"

Remus quickly held up both hands "I won't, Lils. It's just that-it's been a while, and I'm-"

"Petrified? Who wouldn't be? But I'm sure you'll have an awesome time together, likely a continuation to whatever happened behind closed curtains this morning." The woman winked at him mischievously and Remus groaned in embarrassment.

"Nothing happened, Lily," he replied firmly, simultaneously biting his lower lip and giving himself away.

"Of course, just like James and I got hot and heavy this morning instead."

"You'd like that to happen, don't you though?" Remus smirked and his friend stuck a tongue indignantly at him.

"Right, we've got to go now, or else you'll be late," Lily abruptly changed the subject and quickly walked out of Remus' apartment, obviously preening her bruised pride as Remus chuckled quietly before the nerves started to settle in again and he swallowed. Damn, he hoped he didn't screw this up tonight.

Sirius didn't have to wait long; as soon as he reached the small restaurant he saw a dark blue car stop several feet away and a familiar figure stepped out of the vehicle and flashed a shy smile towards him.

He knew he was staring, but he really couldn't help it; Remus' lean body was encased by a casual soft blue shirt with sleeves folded up to his elbows, a button undone at the top revealing part of the delectable collarbone he had just licked this morning and slightly tanned skin, unlike his pale one. Black pants hugged his lower figure and he wished the man would turn around or something so he could ogle at his ass as well.

"Sirius?" The raven-haired man was startled out of his musings to find Remus standing right in front of him, a half-smirk playing on his soft, pink lips.

"Hey there," Sirius answered, aware of the other man's smug expression at his blatant drooling and quickly gestured towards the building beside them, "Shall we?"

Remus merely nodded and both of them ventured inside, a slight tension between them disappearing completely as Sirius managed to trip on his own feet and nearly fell if it wasn't for his date's quick reflexes as he caught his arm.

"Thank you, my knight in shining armour," Sirius sighed in exaggeration, batting his eyelashes and causing Remus to laugh aloud and redden at the same time.

"Get up, Sirius, I'm losing circulation in my arms, you're not exactly light, you know," Remus jibed, chuckling again when Sirius pouted at him but quickly stood up and led the way to a table near the back, Sirius thanking the stars the restaurant was partially deserted, as this made both of them relax more in each other's presence.

"What can I get you?" A blonde waitress materialized out of nowhere as they sat down and after quickly taking their orders, she disappeared, leaving both men to ponder on possible conversational topics.

"Who's Lily?" Fucking hell, Sirius, you're on a date with her friend, not her, damn it. "I mean, is she, like, your sister or something?"

Remus raised an eyebrow but smiled anyway. "She's my close friend; has been since we were in middle school when I first moved to London from the countryside. She's like a sister, I guess, but I tend to think of her more like my own mother." By then their drinks had arrived and Remus took a sip before asking, "And James?"

"Best friend. I think we met when we were still in diapers, although Mom always said he was a bad influence on me. I prefer to think otherwise," Sirius winked and Remus laughed, and suddenly they were talking like old school mates reunited, only stopping to shove a forkful of food and chew every now and then.

It was as Remus obliviously sucked in a spaghetti noodle that Sirius began noticing how sensual the man looked, his eyes partly closed and a slight quirk of his lips as he let the food slip into his mouth slowly, licking his lips to get at the drops of sauce.

How the hell did that man manage to do something so insignificant and make it so damn sexy at the same time?

Carefully, he bumped his knee against Remus', pretending not to notice when the other man looked up and glance at him, although a smirk was ever present on his lips. He thought he saw Remus swallow and nearly chortled.

Their conversation continued but Sirius was now slowly rubbing his knee against the side of Remus' leg, keeping a totally straight face as he did so. He thought he saw Remus' breathing become a bit shallower, but the man answered his questions easily enough.

He started pausing in his replies and his brown eyes became slightly unfocused when Sirius' leg had moved in between of his own two legs and slowly, teasingly rubbed his knee against his inner thighs, almost in reach of his crotch but not quite and Sirius saw him swallowing several times, even though their food was gone and Remus hadn't drank anything for the past two minutes.

Finally-"Fuck, Sirius, you keep doing that and I'm going to fuck you here and now." Sirius nearly growled when he heard Remus' low rasp, so different from his soft voice that he quickly took out enough bills to pay for their meal and a generous tip, before dragging him out and into the crisp, warm air and both men breathed deeply, before the brunette pulled the honey-blonde one away from the entrance of the restaurant, and quickly attached his lips to the delicious neck as soon as they were in a slightly more secluded place.

Remus moaned softly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt his date gently pushing him against the wall as those lips, and that tongue-fuck, how he loved it-worked on his exposed neck, trailing a wet trail from his collarbone to his jaw line and finally stopping to suck at his pulse point, as Sirius' hand gripped his waist and drew small circles with his thumb on the skin that had been exposed where his shirt had ridden up and causing him to whimper incoherently.

Finally those lips came to rest against his and he leaned forward, capturing Sirius' upper lip and lightly sucked on it as his hands came to rest in the man's perfect, ink-black hair and smiling when he heard the growl from Sirius as their kiss heightened in intensity, both men moaning aloud when their tongues finally touched as they traced each other's mouths, bodies pressed up against each other, not wanting to let go.

Sirius pulled in his lower lip and began sucking, causing Remus to whimper again and desperately pulled him closer to taste that fantastic mouth again, when Sirius broke the kiss and quickly rasped, "I've got a bike, but-"

Remus didn't let him finish that sentence and answered, "My place is close-a few streets down-" He was cut off, gasping as Sirius began sucking and biting his earlobe, causing him to lose focus every few seconds. A few minutes later Remus was panting as he tore himself away from that mouth and told him the address in a somewhat coherent manner. Sirius gripped his wrist in reply as he led them to his bike, parked not too far away from where they were.

Sirius handed him a helmet, and said, "Hold tight," winking as he did so. Remus, not wanting to take any chances quickly put on the helmet and held onto Sirius' waist, as the thing beneath them roared to life.

He was glad; too glad to have taken Sirius' advice as the man drove like a fucking madman, reaching his place in three minutes flat. Pretty soon they were in the elevator, both men panting slightly as they kissed passionately, too caught up to even think of the consequences of being caught. They finally stumbled out onto Remus' floor and he fished his keys out and jammed it into the keyhole, sighing in relief when he heard the door click open.

Suddenly he felt himself dragged and the next second found him up against the wall again being kissed fiercely by the lovely specimen that was Sirius Black, his sinful tongue caressing Remus' mouth and leaving him weak in the knees. His hands were already reaching around Sirius' back, gently stroking the skin there and earning him a soft moan and suddenly Sirius' calloused hands were on his skin and he whimpered loudly as those fingers rolled and twisted his nipples, never ceasing the ministrations on his mouth.

Both their shirts flew in a hurry and the men groaned as their chests were pressed against each other, relishing in the heat and just how fucking awesome it felt. Remus had left Sirius' mouth and had moved on to his bare shoulders, as the raven-haired man moaned his name, sending a jolt to his already hardened state.

At last, Remus pulled away and wriggled out of Sirius' tight grip, whispering, "Bed," and swiftly led him to his bedroom, fucking hordes of bees in his stomach as he wondered whether it was way too soon for him to do this, but he needed it, needed Sirius, though God only knew why.

"Remus, are you sure?" Sirius asked as soon as he entered the relatively neat bedroom, not taking in his surroundings. He stared at the man in front of him, wondering if they were going too fast; but fuck, he was hard as hell and he wanted Remus so fucking bad.

The other man smiled sadly, his shy demeanour such a contrast to the moaning, pliant man moments ago. "If you don't want-"

"Gods, I do, Remus," Sirius whispered and bent to suck one of the pink buds, his tongue laving it as the honey-blonde haired man gasped, "Fuck, Sirius!"

Sirius gave the other nipple the same treatment before licking down the man's hairless chest, noting the slight happy trail disappearing below his pants and quickly followed it, barely aware of Remus' hands clutching at his long hair. He worked his teeth and tongue around the button and got it undone, before pulling down the zipper with his teeth.

"Fuck, that was so hot," came a strained whisper from above him and Sirius grinned to himself, taking in the sight of the man's erection in plain white boxers. With a quick move he had carried Remus and before the man could complain, dumped him in the middle of his bed before sliding down his boxers, revealing his proud, red, manhood, already leaking in anticipation.

Sirius removed his jeans in record time and crawled up to where Remus was panting, eyes closed in pleasure and cheeks flushed with warmth. He lowered himself and began grinding against the other.

"Oh fuck, Sirius, fuck, so good-" Remus was grinding back and both men moaned at the friction in between their bodies, before Sirius sat back on his haunches, his breathing heavy as he struggled not to come right there and then.

"Wanna come inside of you," Sirius explained breathlessly and Remus reached out to his bedside drawer, his lean muscles flexing as he took out a bottle of lube and handed it wordlessly to Sirius.

"Spread your legs," Sirius ordered softly, growling when he saw Remus in such a wanton manner, his pink crevice just peeking at him and his erection glaring back at him. He spread some lube onto his fingers and inserted one inside of him, hissing when he felt how hot and tight he was around his finger.

"Please, hurry, Sirius," Remus whimpered and that nearly undid Sirius. He quickly put in two more fingers, scissoring them and alternately stroking that small bundle of nerves deep inside of Remus that made him writhe and moan and scream so unabashedly.

Finally he took his fingers out, grinning at Remus' whine of disappointment before lining the head of his cock at his entrance. Slowly he pushed in, past that tight ring of muscles, until he was fully sheathed inside of his now lover. He stilled himself to let Remus get used to him and to hold back the threat of orgasm-gods, the man felt so fucking good; so much heat, so tight nearly choking him-

"Damn it, move, Sirius!" Remus cried out hoarsely and Sirius decided he had gone slow long enough. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was in, before slamming in and striking his prostate dead on and making Remus arch off the bed and into him as he screamed, wrapping his legs around Sirius' slim hips and begged desperately for more.

"Oh gods! Fucking hell, Remus-so good-I'm not gonna-"

"Fuck, yes, Sirius, more, harder, faster, please-"

"Fuck, like that? Fucking-"

"FUCK! Yes, gods, hell, yeah!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Sirius knew he was going to come soon and promptly reached down to grab Remus' erection, making him buck his hips and his back arched off the bed as he stilled and tremors ran over his skin as he came, his white seed coating his abdomen and Sirius' stomach while screaming his name.

The brunette came as Remus road his post-coital high and groaned, "Remus!" filling the smaller man with his seed before both of them slumped onto the bed, too exhausted to bother about cleaning up.

Eventually, Remus spoke up. "That was-"

"Damn awesome. Well, for me, anyway," Sirius answered and Remus laughed sleepily.

"Me too. Same time tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Lupin."

Remus chuckled again and both men drifted to sleep not long after, clutching each other close as smiles adorned both faces.

A/N: And it's done! Lemme know if it was any good, yeah? This is, what, my second lemon? =S Constructive criticism definitely appreciated. Review, please and thank you! =)


End file.
